


Father's Day

by thecrooktomyassasin



Series: Come Back to me [12]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Happy Father's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 15:04:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11233485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecrooktomyassasin/pseuds/thecrooktomyassasin
Summary: Leonard, Sara and Rory celebrate Father's day





	Father's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Father's day to all and sending love and strength to the people who have lost their fathers. <3  
> Abbracci e baci, Eva.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, all rights to the CW network.

“Hap’ Dad ‘ay, daddy!” Rory called out as she stuffed her father with kisses. Leonard groaned as he peeled his eyes open and saw that his daughter had sat on his chest and was waiting for him impatiently to wake up. “’Ake up, daddy!”

“I’m up, I’m up.” He grabbed his daughter easily; pulling her close to his chest with a smile. “Good morning pretty girl.”

“Moning.” Rory mumbled and rested her head on her father’s shoulder with an audible cooing sound. “Mommy beakfast.”

“Oh, did she burn anything?” Questioned Leonard as he stood up from the bed, carrying his daughter easily and walking barefoot towards the faint murmur of singing that could be heard.  

Sara was on the living room; setting plates on the coffee table as she slowly danced to the song that she was humming… only stopping when she saw her husband and daughter looking at her.

“Good morning…” She said as she approached the two and Leonard pulled her close too, kissing the top of her head. “Happy father’s day.”

“Thank you.” Leonard answered and Sara escaped from his embrace to reach for a paper bag next to the coffee table. “Gifts again? What is it with you and trying to be better than me at everything?”

“Babe, I don’t even have to try.” She teased as Rory was passed on her arms and Leonard took out a mug from the bag and saw that on it ‘#1 Daddy We ove you’ was written in Rory’s messy handwriting. She had ever tried to draw a heart but it looked like Sara helped in the process.

“You ike it?” Rory asked from the sofa with a toothy smile.

“I love it. Thank you little snowflake.” Rory responded with a giggle and grabbed her favorite plush unicorn; clutching to stifle her laugh.

“Now for my own gift…” Sara said as she walked over to her husband and snaked her arms around his neck. She turned and glanced at Rory who was already distracted and engaging a conversation with the stuffed animal.

“A kiss is my gift..?”

“Well, yes… But also…” She moved Leonard’s hands from her waist until they were on her stomach. His eyes widened and a smile broke on his face.

“Are you serious?” Leonard asked with the biggest grin on his lips; waiting for his wife’s answer.

“Next year you’ll have a double father’s day gift.”

He didn’t bother to stop the happy tears as he kissed his wife and his daughter ran towards them; hugging their legs until Len scooped her up and the _four_ of them shared a sweet embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm studying non-stop and I wrote this a few days back... so I hope this isn't too shitty cause I honestly don't even have time to re-read it.


End file.
